The Correan Empire
The Correan Empire (Cor-A-an) was an Imperial government that rose to prominence following the destruction of Roman's Empire. Victoria Correa became the warlord/leader of the Correan Empire and led a daring campaign against the New Republic and other warlord factions, which sparked the lengthy Victorian Wars conflict. History Formation The Correan Empire formed from the remnants of Roman's Empire following their defeat at Rakata Prime. Victoria meticulously waited to strike at the New Republic so that the warlord factions, such as the Imperious Coalition, could wear down their military enough for Victoria to lead a surprise attack at the right moment. To ensure that Victoria had no interference of other Imperials among her ranks, she pitted Slander and Elomeda against each other, then killed Slander after he realized what Victoria was doing. Waging War The empire's first act of war was a surprise attack on Coruscant that sent the Republic into a panic and left them off balance. Victoria didn't expect her attack to succeed, she only wanted her empire to cause fear and warnings during the battle. When Mandalore's son was killed during the raid, Mandalore convinced the New Republic to wage war against Victoria's army. The Correan Empire used manipulation throughout the next couple of years until an attack was made on one of the Republic's capitals of Crescendo. Crescendo was lost by the Republic, which became one of Victoria's greatest victories but biggest mistake. Support for the Republic only grew after the battle and from that point on the Republic gained their footing and fought back against the Correan Empire with force and tactics. The next several years of fighting saw the Republic leading an impressive offensive against the Correan Empire. The Empire was beginning to over extend itself with new projects that Victoria herself was demanding to be constructed as well as Victoria's overconfidence. The New Republic successfully pulled off a coup that stripped the Correan Empire of their leader, but Victoria managed to escape custody before she could be sent to trial by the Republic council. After Victoria's escape from the Republic's clutches, she fought back even harder with her new projects and expeditions, which would hurt the New Republic through prototype superweapons and the acquisition of Roman's old flagship ''The Behemoth. ''Each project that Victoria planned against her enemy was thwarted by Delta Squad and the Jedi Order, although many soldiers lives were still lost from each battle with these new weapons. The war shifted in Victoria's favor once more after she put together the Dark Council, a dark Jedi organization that consisted of powerful Dark side force users. The Jedi Order was challenged heavily by the Dark Council's sieges across the galaxy. Many Jedi students were killed and the Jedi's numbers dwindled slowly from each strike by the Dark Council. The council was disbanded however, after prominent Jedi masters and Knights in the order killed a majority of the council members during battles. Collapse The Republic still continued to put up a good fight, even destroying ''The Behemoth ''in the Defense of Telos with the aid of the Jedi. Both sides had almost fought to a stalemate and both were lacking the number of ships, artillery, and soldiers that they possessed at the beginning of the war. The New Republic decided to go into hiding after letting the Correan Empire take over Coruscant. The absence of the Republic had spread the notion that the Empire had won the war and taken over the galaxy, but Delta Squad and Mandalore struck back at Victoria during her most vulnerable moment. Victoria was assassinated by Mandalore during an Imperial parade on Tempus in 189 ABY. A battle ensued at Tempus between Mandalore's new fleet and the Correan Empire after Victoria's assassination. Admiral Devon and several other high ranking officials in the Correan Empire were killed on the same day and the end of the Correan Empire followed in the next several days. Legacy The Correan Empire was by far the New Republic's most difficult foe and nearly destroyed their entire government over the span of years. The conflict would go down in history as one of the most brutal and lengthy conflicts in galactic history. Victoria's leadership and tactical prowess struck fear in the Republic and the entire galaxy, but Victoria's overconfidence and waste of income on weapons contributed to her downfall. Ultimately, it was Victoria's false sense of victory that led to her death and collapse of her Empire. Government and Politics The Correan Empire began as a stateless faction very early on into the war, but following their victory at the Crescendo, the Correan Empire became a proper government with support in the senate. Advisors and diplomats were responsible for traveling across the galaxy for months at a time to seek potential allies that were willing to join the Empire or systems that were defenseless and could easily be conquered. Many systems that refused to join the New Republic joined the Empire to supply their tech in any form that they could. The Correan Empire received many patrol crafts and frigates, which would be useful against the Republic's heavy use of starfighters and faster ships. The Correan Empire was also devious in the senate, often providing lies and false sense of hope under Victoria's words to undermine the Republic and gain support for her government. Later into the war, after Victoria's promises for peace had been seen as false, senatorial leaders joined the Republic once again. When the Republic was on the run after sustaining heavy losses, the senate had to abide by the Correan Empire's rule on Coruscant, although several representatives of the Republic continued to support them, however some were killed by ISB agents. When the Republic returned to the galaxy with a new large fleet and the assassination of Victoria took place, the Empire's senatorial support quickly evaporated overnight and was seemingly dissolved. The Correan Empire's influence in galactic politics was put to an end and it wouldn't be until a few years later when the Confederate Imperial Legion would replace the Correan Empire as an Imperial government in the senate. Military Strength Known Ships * 3 Allegiance-class Battlecruisers * 132 Imperial II-class Star Destroyers * 1 Bellator-class Dreadnought ** The Behemoth * 10 Vindicator-class Star Destroyers * 3 Interdictor-class Star Destroyers * 113 Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers * Dozens of Lancer-class Frigates * 6 Secutor-class Carriers * 41 Imperial-I Class Star Destroyers * 17 Victory II-class Star Destroyers * 27 Carrack-class Frigates * 2 Victory III-class Star Destroyers * 38 Lianna-class Cruisers * 4 Imperial III-class Star Destroyers * 1 Orbital Deployment Star Destroyer ** The Helldropper * 2 Conqueror-class Star Destroyer